Stories from our third life
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: Theses are stories from Jamin and Willow's third life. One is a story of an evil know as Darkerè Dark-er-è him, his plans for power and his end. !LEMON WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Listen closely young ones for this is a story of love, loss and hope. It was long, long ago in a time of kings and queens. Back then there were two kingdoms both on friendly terms, the kings of both were growing old along with their queens. The king and queen of the Vistue kingdom had only a son and no one fit to marry him in the kingdom. The situation was similar in the kingdom of Kurjo their daughter had no one fit to marry her, but the kings and queens didn't know that their son and daughter had developed feelings for each other. I will tell you the story young ones, but I will spare you the lurid details, for you don't need nightmares that's for sure. Now on with the story.

«…»

"Prince Jamin, Princess Willow has come to see you," called Haley, a five foot tall seventeen year old maid with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks Haley, please send her in," I replied.

She left and a few minutes later she returned with Princess Willow following her. She just nodded and left us alone.

"It's been too long Jamin" Willow started, as she cleared the distance between us. She kissed me, and I returned the kiss. She has long wavey blue hair, teal eyes and a heavenly voice. I have short but well combed red hair and dark red almost black eyes.

"Yes it has, yes it has, it's great to see you again Willow," I replied softly. We sat down at a table in a side room. "How have things been over in Kurjo?"

"Well they have been okay, recently we have been having trouble with Darkerè the shadow of death," she replied, worry evident in her voice.

"We have had some problems with him too. Still it's nothing we can't handle. He is a killer and can't resist a chance to kill. He thinks because our kingdoms are so close he can take over them both, but he will fail." I told her in a strong voice hoping not to betray my fear, but as usual I can't hide any thing from her.

"Your just as worried as me," she stated, "and you know you can't hide it from me."

I laughed, "yes you're right, I can't hide it from you, I gave that up all those years ago." I replied in a humorous voice.

"Prince Jamin, Princess Willow, King Soul and Queen Spirit, want to see you," came Haley's voice through the door.

"We will be right there," I replied.

Willow nodded and together we walked to my mother's and fathers socializing room. As we entered, we found Willow's parents waiting there too.

"Would you be so kind as to explain why you called us here and why Willow's parents are here?" I asked, although I could guess their statement, I wanted to hear it from them.

"Well, the four of us have decided that we should ask you two something," my mother stated, brushing her long pinkish purple hair from in front of her purple eyes, "Just how far are you and Willow going to go in your relationship?"

"Well a few things first, one Haley your dismissed, two could you please close the door and finally you may have the afternoon off," I told Haley.

After doing as she asked, I turned to the four of them. "Mom remember how when I was young I insisted that I had been reincarnated from my last life?" I asked

All she did was nod. "Well me and Willow both reincarnate every one–hundred thousand years to three–hundred thousand years," I explained "we have been in love since the day we first met, about five-hundred thousand years ago."

"I think we got the gist," my dad said, his black short hair most of which had fallen out was slightly covered by his crown. "I guess you two were destined to be together." We just nodded

"Though our origin forms were lost a long, long time ago, we take a different form from life to life, this time human, at others a dog with a coat of fire, and a dog with a blue slick coat." I told them.

"Back then we were allotted the job of protecting the leaders, back then there were hundreds of people like us, but now we alone share the task of keeping this world in order." Willow explained to them, "and sometimes it can be a real burden."

"So you transition from one body to another, to guard this world and keep balance?," they all asked at the same time.

"Yes, and each form we take is an evolution from the last," Willow clarified.

"Do you have to deal with the excessively ferocious animals?" Mother asked.

"Sometimes but the last time that happened was four–hundred years ago." I stated in a my clam voice.

"Our job is to protect the earth forevermore, and destroying Darkerè the shadow of death is our job," Willow told them.

"We have had our job since the origin of the council of world leaders way back when, so you can't tell us not to do our job," I told them, my voice showing that I meant it.

"Well if you do your job we're fine with it, but that evil man causes revulsion wherever he goes, please stop him, and don't get killed," our mothers said.

"I guess your understanding isn't that profound, our bodies can't be harmed except for when we reincarnate," Willow explained putting everyone at ease.

Just then there was knock at the door, "Prince Jamin and Princess Willow, your weapons are ready," came a masculine voice, who we all knew was Cameron the black haired, red eyed sword master and maker.

"Come in," my father said.

"Jamin and Willow your blades are ready for your modification or modifications," he said handing us each a blade.

Drawing her blade Willow looked at it, it's blue sheen, reflected the light coming from the window. She drew her hand over the smooth part and whispered something. I did the same with my blood red sword whispering "burning soul, hold the power of fire". This process left our parents confused.

"They can give their swords the power of water and fire, Jamin uses fire as where Willow use water, Sir," Cameron explained to end their confusion.

Your horses are ready, when your are ready to leave, come find me," he said, he bowed and left closing the door behind him only to have a messenger come running in with a dagger in his right shoulder. His dying words were, he is here and he is coming for the kings and queens. As they got ready to leave four arrows came flying in although Willows parents were able to get out of the way, mine weren't so lucky.

«…»

They say losing a child is the worst pain a person can feel, well what I did to Darkerè the shadow of death was the worst pain a person could feel. To truly assimilate what I did to him would give you nightmares. Therefore you should not here that part.

«…»

After they disposed of his remains me and Willow sat at my parents grave, along with her parents' and my parents' friends. We sat in silent vigil till midnight. One month later, me and Willow were married, and the king and queen of the now combined kingdom of Kurjostue. There is now a world of peace and happiness, no war and still there is Love, Loss and Hope.

«…»

"Wow dad, that was one awesome story," said Firetuff, Shadeshard, and Icemoon,

"Please tell us another story" they begged.

I shock my head, "it's time for bed," I replied and Willow started to hum, they fell a sleep shortly. When they were asleep we laid down next to each other and fell a sleep too.

«…»

For reference; «…» = break,

Kurjo is pronounced Kùr-jò,

Vistue is pronounced Vìs-tùe

Kurjostue is pronounced Kùr-jòs-tùe

The words used are on the vocabulary word list are marked with roman numerals


	2. To All My Fans and Friends

To All My Fans and Friends

It seems as of late that the fanfiction staff have begun to crackdown on those who write lemons and have been deleting accounts that have multiple stories with lemons in them. As much as I would like to see them just stop what they are doing we have locked them into their course as they had first locked us into ours. Their rules, specifically about the content, left much to be desired and were almost overbearing so we, assuming that you do support, and would continue to write lemons, decided to just ignore the rules or try to get away with them by "hiding" them, as some may put it, in our stories. This has led to the fear that our accounts may be deleted, now personally I would think that fanfiction would listen to us, the voices of the community if we spoke up, but at the same time I have my own doubts about that actually happening. Since I know not whether or not they will listen to our words, I have decided that I will, if our words are not heeded, move all of my stories to other sites.

The main two sites, which may have an "age checker" when creating accounts, are FurAffinity and Inkbunny. I have an account on each and I know that any person who is dissatisfied with fanfiction could simply use a fake birthday, if you aren't 18, and even if they say that it is against the rules, because they have very few ways of really finding out and then you could have your stories hosted on a site that has a specific section meant for those kinds of stories.

One last thing, I will, regardless of what happens, continue to help anyone who wants to make an account on other sites like that should you want one.


End file.
